


Let's hurt tonight

by banditendominic



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bandit, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert, Sad, Trouble Sleeping, for reader, little angst, not really - Freeform, rainbow six - Freeform, rainbow six siege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditendominic/pseuds/banditendominic
Summary: It's late and you're unable to sleep, luckily Bandit's there.





	Let's hurt tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I'm new here, but not a stranger to writing (even though my trash way with words suggests otherwise lol). I hope you enjoy this! Also, English is not my native language, so sorry for any grammatical errors or misspellings etc., feel free to tell me of any wrongs (but also drop a thought of the story if you do ;)).
> 
> Have a good one!

It was late. Too late for you to sit upright in your bed, back leant against the wall and palms pressed to your forehead, marks appearing from the pressure. Silent tears leaving your eyes were barely noticeable as they made no sound, much like you. You were terrified to wake your four teammates up from their deep sleep, which is why you suppressed any sounds threatening to escape.

Loud snores came from above you where Marius lay, and deep calming breaths were traceable to the opposite side of you; Dominic's bunk. Above Dominic was Elias who made no sound, and on a mattress a metre away from the end of the former's, was Monika. The woman had a bed without a top bunk, which had all of you, except Elias, although you suspected that he was as well, jealous. As it turns out, hurrying to the room which the GSG 9-team would use as a small home paid off. Or at least it did for the German woman who saw the bed lacking a top bunk, yelled "mine" and jumped straight onto it, almost falling off from the bouncy mattress. Screeching, she had looked back at you and met your giggle with an embarrassed smile.

No matter how much you yearned for some shut-eye, it didn't come. All you saw, on repeat, was your fellow operator Timur's body fall to the ground during the hostage rescue mission for which you had been deployed with him and Monika earlier this week. "Cover me," he had said as he crouch-walked over to his vantage point. And cover him you did, at least from all directions except 180° to your left (or right for that matter). Glaz, which is what you referred to him as during missions, had just reached his destination, maybe 30 metres ahead of you, when an enemy sneaked up behind you and tackled you into the ground without much noise, resting his knee on your back to keep you still. You didn't understand how anything following this happened. Monika yelled something on the radio which you didn't comprehend and then another enemy reached Glaz, just as he realized you were held down by one of them. Seeing the Russian be the victim of three shots in the stomach before he managed to, thank god, shoot his attacker as well as yours, is something you will never get out of your head. His body falling limp to the ground and yourself crying out in despair, pushing the dead man off you and sprinting towards your teammate, quickly scanning everywhere around you. 

"Are you okay?" asked Monika over the radio, in the dark about what had happened. Timur gazed at you as you reached him, blue eyes begging for help. You were not a doctor, but a soldier. A soldier who was at fault for this. A soldier who applied pressure to a friend's wounds, probably saving their life. A soldier sitting awake in bed in the middle of the night, blaming themselves for the deviation of their training.

A sob. It wasn't intentional, but seeing Timur's pain-filled expression for the 129th time hurt, even if you knew he was safe in the med-bay now. Hands left your forehead and stretched, how long had you been in this position? Sleep is what you needed. But you couldn't. A hand suddenly applied some pressure on your left shoulder, giving it a squeeze. It then traveled down your arm and to your hand, which it grabbed a hold of. "Why are you not sleeping?"

It was Dominic. You looked at him. Voice raspy and eyes tired, but Dominic it was.

"I can't," whispered you, resting your head against the wall and looking up to him with vulnerability across your features.

Now, Dominic might not give off the vibes that he cared; but he did. Especially about his team, which had accepted him for who he was, and which had supported each other through many situations. Maybe even a little more especially about you. Unbeknownst to everyone but Marius, you were the Berlin-born man's weakest spot. The engineer hadn't figured out exactly why yet, but he was beginning to suspect the older of the two harbored deep feelings of unknown nature for the woman.

"I know," he sighed, and with what only seemed as one move, he laid you down under the covers and slipped in behind you, resting his arm around your waist. "Timur is fine. What happened to him was an honest mistake. You're human, not flawless," he took a breath and rested his head near your neck. "You saved his life." Dominic's voice was but a whisper, yet it made you feel much better. Pressing your back further into him, you relaxed. The man's second hand was in your hair, stroking it slowly, calming you even more.

"I've got you, mm? Now sleep, so in the morning Mike will not be pissed because we are tired."

And got you, he did.


End file.
